Amor de Verão
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: O amor entre Ray e Takao pode ser impossivel... mas até que ponto?. Yaoi


Amor de Verão (versão traduzida) - Jim Mizuhara

**Disclaimer**: Já sabem.

**Conteúdo**: yaoi, lemon, etc.

- Vôo 746 da Pekim Airlines, com destino ao Japão, sairá em dez minutos pelo portão 9. Favor apresentar-se para embarcar.

Para Ray Kon, este era o momento mais esperado. Seriam as férias que tanto desejara, e ia visitar uma pessoa que tanto apreciava.

Nos últimos días estava bastante chateado, estava sozinho, pois o grupo separara-se pelo fechamento do periodo de torneios. Cada um voltou à seu país e quase perderam contato. Ray, por sua parte, continuava praticando o blade em sua aldeia mas não era o mesmo.

No fim do ano, tomara uma decisão: ia visitar Takao Kinomiya. Estava vivendo em algum lugar de Tókio, mas não seria difícil localizá-lo.

Queria achá-lo pois era o oponente perfeito para ele… e o amante perfeito também.

Subiu no avião quase no momento de fecharem as portas. Chegando ao interior da cabine, sentara numa cadeira desocupada. Fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar no passado e no futuro…

Oh! O passado… começou a lembrar o dia que conhecera Takao, estava mais perdido que nunca naquela cidade. Não tinha amigos, mudara-se recentemente. E sua mãe insistira tanto para que praticasse o kendo… "Vai te fazer bem, conhecerá novas pessoas" disse-lhe. Aceitou pois não sabia por onde começar. Nessas datas ainda não começara o periodo de aulas, e dessa forma podia dedicar-se ao kendo com mais tempo.

Não longe dali havia uma academia de kendo, administrada pelo avô de Takao. Tinha muitos alunos, e Takao estava entre eles, mesmo não querendo levar à sério a arte.

Takao tinha outra virtude: era o delírio de vários alunos da academia, dono de uma pele morena e olhos azul-chumbo que fazia literalmente tremer todos. Não podiam conter-se e olhavam pelas frestas do biombo quando Takao despia-se, ficavam deliciados em olhar ele tirando a roupa.

Takao sabia dessa situação, e achava divertido, mas não levava a sério nenhum deles. Outras vezes, levado pelo espírito brincalhão, sorria e piscava um olho a um dos alunos que o admirava, e deixava-o corado.

Não entragava com facilidade seu coração, mesmo sendo amável com todos. Aqueles que o admiravam não perdiam as esperanças de serem correspondidos.

Isso foi até o dia em que chegara Ray Kon. Os dourados olhos do neko percorreram o salão, na vã intenção de achar alguém conhecido. Takao olhou este recém-chegado com curiosidade; seu primeiro pensamento por Ray foi: "_Como é bonito!_"

- Como se chama?

- Ray Kon, e você?

- Takao, Takao Kinomiya. De onde é?

- Não sou daqui. Vim faz pouco tempo da China.

- Nossa, que interessante! Farei todo o possível para que se sinta em casa.

- Obrigado.

Em todo esse diálogo, ambos olharam-se intensamente. Só havia uma diferença: Ray não sentia nada por Takao… ainda.

Takao, entretanto, não cansava de olhar para os amarelos olhos de Ray, pareciam um pouco assustados pelo fato de não conhecer ninguém

"_Este não posso deixar escapar_", pensava.

- Se quiser trocar, o biombo é lá atrás – avisou Takao.

- Vou lá agora mesmo – respondeu Ray.

Desta vez quem fora olhar pelas frestas foi Takao. Olhou com a vista gulosa a forma com que Ray despia-se, esse peito ligeiramente róseo, tão terno provavelmente... se pudesse aproximar-se… mas hoje não, não ainda.

Ao voltar para o salão, ficou atrás de todos para sua primeira aula. Takao ficara de seu lado.

- Já terã reparado – anunciou o avô – que hoje temos um novo aluno, seu nome é Ray Kon e aprenderá conosco a nobre arte do kendo. Takao, como é o mais experiente ajudará Ray nos movimentos.

Essa era a oportunidade que Takao esperara há horas! Estava louco para botar-lhe a mão por cima, mas não sem uma boa dose de ciúmes por parte dos admiradores de Takao.

Em todos os exercícios Ray foi supervisionado. Aos sussuros de "tem que fazer assim" e "não é assim, é assim" foi completando a sequência. Quase não houve lugar onde Takao não lhe pusera a mão, estava em êxtase.

Ray, por seu lado, estava ficando enrubescido por tanto manuseio, masi por vegonha que por outra coisa.

- O quê está acontecendo com você, Takao?

- A mim? Nada! – respondeu Takao com um sorriso ingênuo – e você, o que tem?

- Está me parecendo que essa sua mão anda mais atrevida do que você pensa.

- Sério? Não acredito! – disse Takao e, olhando para sua mão, repreendeu-lhe – mão, não seja tão atrevida com o recém-chegado!

Ray não pôde evitar rir às gargalhadas. "_É tão bonito quando ri_", pensou Takao.

A medida que Ray progressava, ele e Takao fizeram-se bons amigos. Falavam sobre tudo nas horas livres; Takao era extrovertido, em contraste com Ray, que era mais sério. Este contava-lhe das lendas da sua aldeia que ouvira quando pequeno, e Takao relatava suas aventuras e viagens.

Um dia, Ray fora à academia com os olhos baixos. Parecia triste.

- Parece que está triste, Ray – disse Takao preocupado – o quê te deixa assim?

- É que… amanhã começa o periodo de aulas, e hoje é o último dia que venho.

- Eu sei. Mas estou certo que a gente vai continuar se vendo, não se preocupe.

Abraçou com força a Ray, que ficara surpreso com o afeto de Takao.

No dia seguinte, Ray fora para a escola desde a primeira vez que chegara a Tókio. Novamente sentiu-se perdido, queria ver alguem conhecido quando, de longe, ouviu alguém gritar seu nome: Ray…!

Quem poderia conhecê-lo aqui? Virou e viu… Takao!

- O que faz aqui, Takao?

- Eu estudo aqui. Minha sala é a 14, e a sua?

- Que coincidência! A minha também!

Takao estava no cúmulo da felicidade. Não se separaria de Ray tão cedo.

As aulas seriam chatas se não fosse um fato curioso: todos os dias Ray achava um bilhete entre suas coisas. Diziam "sempre te quero, te espero" ou "algum dia terei você em meus braços" entre outros mais explícitos. Estava perplexo, pois desde o dia que entrara o número de garotos que olhavam para Ray com duplas intenções havia duplicado. Quem seria seu admirador?

Desde o começo descartara Takao da lista, pois não parecia estar interessado nele. Outros eram mais evidentes em suas intenções.

Mas devia admitir que Takao não tirava os olhos de cima dele. Seguia-lhe com o olhar como se fosse seu dono. As vezes isto perturbava Ray, outras somente ignorava.

As vezes o abraçava com um entusiasmo fora do comum, não tinha explicação para isso; Takao era, definitivamente, masi feliz ao lado de Ray, até mesmo quando parecia triste esforçava-se por sorrir-lhe.

Takao nesses momentos sentia-se o mais feliz dos mortais. Gostava de estar junto de Ray, sentia-se protegido e ao mesmo tempo protegendo algo que tinha medo de perder. Não era fácl dominar as emoções que o afogavam.

Um dia desses, Ray entrou do recesso mais cedo na sala, e surpreendeu Takao mexendo em suas coisas.

- Hey! O quê procura, Takao?

Avermelhado, Takao respondeu:

- Ray?… eu, nada… nada mesmo…

- Então o quê faz?

Não respondeu.

Ray foi revistar suas coisas. Achou entre elas uma nota que dizia "ainda o terei em meus braços". A mesma caligrafía de sempre… sempre fora Takao!

Levantando a nota ao alto, perguntou:

- E isto? O quê me diz disto?

Por toda resposta Takao ficou mais vermelho e correu para a porta. Olhou para Ray e saiu precipitadamente.

"Takao!" pensava Ray, "_mas não parecia. Como não pude perceber? E aquele olhar…_". Ainda por cima perguntou em tom de autoritarismo para o coitado, pediu explicações como se fosse um juiz falando com um preso. Se a amizade acabava seria culpa sua.

"_Nunca mais vou poder olhar para a cara dele_" pensava por sua vez Takao, sentado no canto mais afastado da escola. Se Ray entrasse mais tarde nunca descobriría e continuaría o intercâmbio secreto. Tinha duas opções: pedir desculpas ou declarar de uma vez por todas seus sentimentos. E os dois eram igualmente difíceis.

Viu Ray se aproximando, abaixou a cabeça instintivamente. Agora que precisava falar as palavras fugiam dele, não pensava em nada concreto.

- Takao… – disse suavemente Ray – me diga o que significa tudo isso. Não se preocupe, não contarei nada a ninguém.

- Se você pudesse entender… estou tão confuso, Ray…

- Se não quiser dizer nada não vou te obrigar.

- Não era assim como eu queria que você soubesse – disse Takao, as lágrimas umedeciam sua face – não tinha coragem para te dizer, mas já que você descobriu tudo…

- E o quê queria me dizer?

- Ainda não entende? Eu te amo, Ray! Te… amo…

Chorava aos prantos. Ray pegou-o entre seus braços, abraçou-o tratando de consolar-lhe.

- Não chore, por favor, não fique assim… estragas teu rosto belo…

"_O que foi que acabei de dizer?_" pensou Ray.

- Sabe, Ray? Sinto-me tão seguro entre seus braços… você também me ama, Ray?

- Shhh, não chore mais… e não vamos mais falar disto… não gosto de te ver triste assim.

Takao olhou os citrinos olhos do neko. No fundo percebeu um brilho, uma faísca nova brilhando nele! Um dia teria sua oportunidade.

Secando suas lágrimas, ajudou Takao a se levantar. Não podia dar nenhuma resposta pois a situação era nova para ele.

- O que peço é que continuemos sendo amigos, Takao. Fica como sempre, de acordo?

Acenando com a cabeça. Dirigiram-se juntos novamente para a sala de aula.

Passaram quase duas semanas, e Ray não dava nenhuma resposta a Takao. Estava ficando impaciente com tantas voltas, e decidiu atuar por conta própria; estava esperando uma ocasião para estarem sozinhos.

O momento mais propício aconteceu quando Ray foi à pia, que ficava atrás de uma parede alta. O corredor estava deserto, posi a maioria dos alunos saira, somente devia segui-lo até lá.

Ray estava lavando as mãos quando sentiu alguém abraçá-lo por trás. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, tentou adivinhar quem podia ser.

Girou lentamente a cabeça, e viu Takao abraçando-o, com um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos brilhando voluptuosamente.

- Não sei o que está pensando, Takao, mas…

- Cale-se, Ray! Hoje você será meu, somente meu.

- O quê disse?

Takao acariciava-lhe com as mãos querendo sentir-se o mais próximo possível de Ray. Desabotoou-lhe a camisa e passava a mão continuamente por seu peito.

- É inútil que resista, Ray. Você é meu, e de ninguém mais.

Desceu as mãos em direção das entrepernas. Um calor tremendo afogava Ray, queria fugir, mas não conseguia se mexer. Sensações dementes o aprisionavam, Não podia livrar-se.

- Ainda não me disse se me ama. Caso não me ame, vai aprender.

Beijou seu pescoço com seus finos lábios, logo suas costas e seu peito, estava tremendo pela loucura de suas ações. Ray estava encostado na pia, os olhos semi-fechados e os dentes travados. Uma parte dele dizia "fuja!"e a outra "fique!".

- O que eu farei agora, Ray, é a melhor forma de te dizer o tanto que te amo.

Desceu-lhe suavemente as calças, e seus beijos foram acompanhando, chegavam cada vez mais perto dentre suas coxas. Ia beijá-lo… naquele lugar?

- Não! – gritou Ray, afastando-se bruscamente.

- O que foi? Estava gostando, e agora…

- Chegou muito longe, Takao – disse Ray, enquanto subia novamente as calças – permiti satisfazer seu desejo, mas não colocará suas mãos nem muito menos seus lábios naquela parte.

- Por que não? Estávamos indo tão bem… está zangado comigo, Ray?. Estou falando com você… Ray…

Sem olhar para ele tentou sair, mas Takao encurralou-o.

- Você pode estar me odiando, Ray, mas não vou para casa sem levar o gosto de seus lábios…

Beijou-o com violência, queria deixar algo de sua paixão impregnado em Ray, para que não o esqueça, para que volte a seus braços. Pela forma como foi correspondido, entendou que nem tudo estav perdido; compreendeu que precisavam de tempo para que as coisas acontecessem.

- Antes de ir embora deixe-me dizer uma coisa: esse olhar penetrante que tem é capaz de derreter qualquer um.

- Obrigado, Taka-chan.

"_Taka-chan?_" pensou Takao, "_de onde ele tirou essa? É o de menos. É tão… terno!_"

- Perdoe-me se fui muit atrevido, é que não consegui me conter.

- Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem agora. Somete deve dar tempo ao tempo.

- Sempre soube que ia entender.

- Agora cada um irá por seu caminho, e amanhã será um novo dia.

- Faremos assim, Ray… mas amanhã será muito melhor – sorriu maliciosamente.

Estava fora de seu alcance corrigir Takao. Ou distanciava-se, ou submetia-se aos seus desejos. A segunda era a opção mais arriscada, mas o trem já estava andando e a única alternativa era seguir a marcha dele.

Enquanto dirigia-se para casa, Ray pensou: "_Quantas vezes contei as qualidade que gosto em Takao?_". Tentou enumerá-los. Gostava de seu sorriso franco, seu s finos lábios (agora mais que nunca), sua pele cálida que ardia quando tocava a sua, suas delicadas mãos, que ao mesmo tempo eram audazes e reconfortantes, além de ser dono de um corpo bem proporcionado e um rosto como somente um ser angelical poderia possuir.

Muitas vezes estava triste, e ele levantava seu ânimo, presenteando-lhe um luminoso sorriso. Dizia palavras positivas que o faziam voltar a rir.

Deitado em sua cama, Takao estava pensando no que fizera hoje. Sentia-se um pouco envergonhado por ter atuado assim, mas foi o único jeito. Lembrou como Ray tremera quando ele passara suas mãos pelo seu corpo. Cada milímetro de seu ser estava sob seu domínio, e o melhor de tudo era que não o tinha obrigado a nada.

Hoje o tivera encostado na pia, amanhã poderia estar deitado ali, junto a ele, nessa cama que por muito tempo o esperou. Somente pensar qua algum dia estaria ao seu lado, podendo tocar-lhe e sentir seu hálito morno no pescoço, o deixava com agradáveis estremecimentos.

Não era o mesmo de ontem, do mes passado, do ano passado… somente uma fração de seu desejo fora saciado, agora pensava com claridade, antes vivia com a cabeça ocupada em pensar como seria beijar Ray, passava horas inteiras com a mente nublada, se alguém falasse com ele respondia com um "quê?" tão irritado, como se tivesse acordado de um sonho maravilhoso.

Na saida de uma das aulas, Takao convidou-o.

- Por quê não vai para casa estudarmos um pouco? Preciso que me ajude com certas coisas, não estou entendendo quase nada.

Ray aceitou, não vira nenhuma intenção ruim por parte de Taka-chan (desde aquela vez o chamava de Taka-chan, os outros invejavam como a intimidade entre eles crescia). Ficaram de acordo que iriam juntos.

Ao chegar na casa, a mão de Takao estava na porta, a ponto de sair.

- Mãe, quero te apresentar Ray, um colega da escola.

- Ah! Então este é o famoso Ray, prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Obrigado, senhora, mas… por quê famoso?

- Takao fala de você dia e noite. Parece que são grandes amigos, certo?

- Pois… é isso aí – disse, ficando vermelho.

- Vou sair um pouco, enquanto isso fiquem à vontade onde quiserem.

Um momento depois de entrarem, Takao encarregou-se de trancar a porta. Estavam sozinhos novamente, não perderia a oportunidade.

- Vamos no meu quarto – sugeriu.

- Mas para estudar, certo?

- Óbvio! Está pensando no quê?

- Nada, Taka-chan.

No quarto uma grande mesa com cadeiras ocupava o espaço, e num canto estava a cama, a mesma onde Takao tantas vezes dormira com Ray no pensamento e onde derramou lágrimas ao verificar que tudo não passara de um sonho.

Nos seguintes 30 minutos, Ray esteve explicando em voz alta, e Takao concentrava-se no pescoço de Ray. "D_eve ser delicioso beijá-lo ali_", pensava.

- A regra diz que a hipotenusa ao quadrado é igual à soma dos catetos…

- Vamos deixar um pouco de lado a hipotenusa e os catetos, Ray. Vamos nos ocupar um pouco de nós.

- Como assim?

Aproximou-se por trás e sussurou:

- Hoje faremos o que você e eu queremos há muito tempo.

Ao sentir o morno e perfumado hálito de Takao na nuca e ouvi-lo falar assim, num tom luxurioso, o deixava fora de si, hipnotizado, dominado.

- O quê faremos?

- Por sua parte, só quero que sinta prazer.

Sentou no colo de Ray, e começou a beijá-lo com delicadeza, desejava sentir intensamente o contato dos lábios de Ray com os seus; acariciava suas cosas por baixo das roupas, tinha uma pele fina e quente.

Ray agora desejava Takao com fúria. Não entendia mo motivo pelo qual não se entregara antes, sendo ele uma pessoa tão boa e amante excepcional. Pôs suas mãos na cintura de Tako, segurava-o com resolução.

Sem separar-se do candente beijo ao qual estava unidos, Tako começara a desabotoar a camisa de Ray, desejava avançar sobre esse corpo a qualquer preço.

Foi descendo até concentrar-se no pescoço, parecia exalar um ligeiro aroma que enlouquecia Takao; continuou em direção ao peito, beijava e chupava ternamente essa parte, pelo que Ray começara a ofegar.

Ray sentia suas forçar irem, ficou fraco a ponto de cair, como se alguma substância o deixara relaxado, mas acordado para as sensações que sentia.

- Agora vai me deixar completar o que não me deixou fazer na pia – disse Takao sorridente.

- Então… faça.

De um puxão tirou-lhe as calças e brincava atrevidamente com a língua entre as pernas de Ray, que gemia e contorcia-se de prazer.

- Ray, você é mais delicioso do que eu imaginava.

- Oh, Taka-chan, por favor, não pare… não pare…

Mas, contra sua vontade, Takao parou.

- Agora é minha vez de ter algo de prazer.

Deitou em cima de Ray e, abrindo-lhe delicadamente as pernas, começou a introduzir-se em seu corpo. Uma mistura de dor e prazer fulminara Ray, soltava gritos encurtados pela respiração ofegante, arranhava com força as costas de Takao, enquanto sussurava com voz sumida: "Taka-chan… está… me machucando".

Uma pequena lágrima umedeceu seu rosto, Takao secou-lhe e disse:

- Relaxe, meu neko, assim será melhor para nós dois. Somente quero que confie em mim.

Obedecendo estas ordens, Ray começou a entrar no rítmico balanço que estava obrigado a seguir. Algo como ondas de prazer corriam por todo seu corpo, eriçava-lhe os pêlos, olhava com seus resplandescentes olhos amarelos ao menino de cabelo azul, sorrindo para ele. As sensações mudavam a cada momento, Ray ia ficando cada vez mais avermelhado pelo esforço; a temperatura entre eles subia, gotas de suor cobriam suas faces.

Minutos depois tudo tinha acabado.

Estavam exaustos, ninguén fez esforço para levantar. Ray ficou encolhido na cama, quase dormindo, enquanto Takao acariciava-lhe os pretos cabelos.

- Sabe, Ray? Nunca tive uma experiência tão intensa como hoje.

- Ah, é? – respondeu Ray com voz adormecida – eu também não. E deve ser menos brusco nos movimentos.

- Oh, então não gostou?

- Claro que esteve bom, mas precisa ser mais lento. Me machucou e quase me fez chorar.

- Desculpe, Ray, e… me perdoaria se te desse um beijo?

- Perdoaria qualquer coisa para sentir sua boca junto à minha.

Essa foi uma tarde de verão, quente como tantas outras, mas não para estes dois jovens que se amavam e correspondiam. Chamaram de Amor de Verão, pois era brilhante, quente, despejado… mas que algum dia passaria, como as estações, e somente eles eram encarregados de mantê-lo enquanto existisse.

Assim como o verão passa para o outono vir, aconteceu com Ray e Takao. Ray teve que voltar para sua aldeia natal, mudaria novamente.

O adeus foi algo incômodo, não sabiam o quê dizer nesse momento, somente estavm meio tristes pela separação.

- Ray – disse Takao, pondo uma mão no rosto dele – é uma pena que vá tão longe de mim… somente quero que não me esqueça.

- Como posso te esquecer? Me fez descobrir o que é a confiança… e o amor.

Buscando nos bolsos, Takao tirou um envelope fechado, e entregou a Ray.

- Este envelope é só para abrir depois de subir no avião.

- Está bem, Taka-chan, nunca, nunca vou te esquecer.

Takao sorriu tristemente.

- Não prometa coisas que talvez não cumpra, Ray. Talvez conheça alguém melhor que eu, e assim,… passarei a ser uma lembrança a mais sua.

- Isso é impossível! Nunca vai acontecer isso.

- Quem sabe, Ray… quem sabe…

Abraçaram-se com força e deram um último beijo. Esforçaram-se para não chorarem nesse momento.

- Agora vai, Ray. Chegou o avião.

- Adeus, Taka-chan.

Ao subir no avião, Ray não perdeu tempo para abrir o envelope que Takao lhe dera. Dentro achou uma fotografia dele, sorrindo como sempre, e um papel cuidadosamente dobrado. Pareciam versos.

Unidos num abraço profundo

Quisera eu permanecer junto a ti

Mas você, meu neko, deverá percorrer o mundo.

E deixar-me de lado a mim.

Um carinho como o nosso não há semelhante

En todas partes irá, sem rumo, errante

Procurará por muito tempo sem achar

Um amor tão grande como o que pude te dar.

- T.H -

Pelos céus! Disso já passara quase dois anos, e ainda não o esquecia. Cumpriu sua promessa, e hoje iria novamente…

- Acorde, menino lindo.

- Quê?

- Já chegamos em Tókio – disse um rapaz sentado ao seu lado, viu Ray dormir desde que sairam de Pekim e não escondia seu interesse por ele – precisa de ajuda?

- Não, obrigado – respondeu Ray, saindo rápidamente.

Ao descer achou Takao esperando. O mesmo sorriso de sempre, não havia mudado nada.

Abraçaram-se sem dizer nada. Os olhos azul-chumbo de Takao tentaram adivinhar os pensamentos de Ray.

- Parece que esteve relembrando o passado, não é assim?

- Na verdade, passei a viagem inteira lembrando daquele verão.

- Você também? Quando soube que ia vir para cá não deixei de pensar nisso, e tenho uma proposta.

- Qual?

- Vamos repetir aquela tarde de verão hoje. Quer?

- Mais que nunca, Taka-chan… mais que nunca…

(FIM)


End file.
